Negative Effect
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Bokkun's been having nightmares lately. A dark figure says he'll come for him. Bokkun brushes it off at first, but when the monster really does come, he, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe have no choice but to ask Sonic and co. to help. Will Bokkun be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic X- Bokkun's Powers Part 1

Bokkun, a messenger for Dr. Eggman, jerked awake, his breath coming in quick, short gasps. Once he calmed down, he got up and looked outside into the night. He remembered every bit of his nightmare.

He'd been having it every night.

He would be surrounded in pitch black darkness, then a mysterious figure would appear out of it and move towards him. When he tried to run he found he couldn't move at all. The figure would say, "I will come for you, and your powers will be MINE!"

Then every inch of darkness turned into dark water. It crashed down on him like a wave in an ocean of darkness. Then he would wake up in fright.

He decided to walk around for a bit. He grabbed his jetpack, strapped it on, and left his room.

As he flew down the hall, he heard Decoe and Bocoe snoring, and got a mischeivious look on his face as an idea popped into his head. He flew into their room, took out a marker, and drew mustaches on their faces and wrote losers on Bocoe's head. Decoe snored louder, and Bokkun flew out of the room with a smile on his face. Little did he know the robots were awake. He always pulled pranks on them during the night, so they decided to stay awake and catch him in the act.

Bokkun felt a chill as he passed a dark hallway. 'Oh, come on Bokkun! Don't be such a baby!' he scolded himself, 'You can conquer your fear! Just fly down the hall.' He headed down the hall. Unknown to him he was being watched by Bocoe and Decoe.

"He knows there's a net there right?" Bocoe asked quietly. "Bokkun!" Decoe called quietly. Bokkun turned around.

"So, you're awake huh? Man, you two sure snore loud for some robots." he snickered as he floated backwards down the hall.

"Bokkun, wait! There's a-"

The warning came too late, and Bokkun flew right into the net. Sirens went off and lights flashed on.

"Trap..." Bocoe finished.

The sirens woke up Dr. Eggman.

"They're trying to steal my Chaos Emerald!" he yelled as he took off down the hall towards the room that held the aforementioned jewel. When he got there, he was confused to see Bokkun in the trap. Decoe and Bocoe sweatdropped as Bokkun thrashed in the net.

"What are you doing up, Bokkun?" Eggman asked.

"Um...taking a walk?" Bokkun answered timidly.

"And what happened to your faces?" the docter asked his robot sidekicks.

"Bokkun happened." Bocoe answered with annoyance in his voice.

"A little help would be nice!" Bokkun shouted angrily.

"Now keep it down! A genious needs his sleep!" Eggman said after freeing Bokkun from the net. He shut off the lights and walks off. Bokkun prepared to go back to his room, but Bocoe stopped him.

"I beleive we have some unfinished business to take care of." the gold robot said.

"Wha?"

Bocoe took out a marker and he and Decoe chased Bokkun down the hallway.

"Nah nah!" he taunted as he flew higher. Decoe and Bocoe finally gave up and went back to bed. Bokkun flew back to his room, took off his jetpack, and climbed into bed. As he rolled onto his side, he saw movement in the shadows in the corner of his eye. He looked and saw two eyes before they disappeared.

Bokkun covered his head with the blanket. 'That was the eyes of the guy from my nightmares.'

Deciding he was just seeing things, he curled up on his side and fell asleep.

~ The next morning, he woke up to shouts and explosions. Eggman and Sonic were fighting again.

'I'll have to deliver a message for sure today!' Bokkun thought happily. As he put on his jetpack and messenger bag, he felt an odd sense of foreboading. There was something odd about today, and Bokkun could feel it. Something big was gonna happen, and he knew somehow he would be involved...

End of Chapter 1, ch. 2 coming soon!  
======================================================================

So, what'd ya think? Leave reveiws please, and tell me of any mistakes, and also please be nice. It's my first Fanfiction story, and the first time I've ever let peope I don't know read my story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic X-Bokkun's Powers Part 2

Bokkun flew outside.

"So, what're they fighting about this time?" he asked Decoe and Bocoe, who were sitting on the ground playing cards.

"Sonic stole the Chaos Emerald." Decoe answered.

"Go fish?" Bocoe asked.

"Sure." Bokkun answered, sitting down and picking up some cards.

Eggman was losing, as usual.

"Got any 3's?" Bocoe asked.

"Go fish." Bokkun and Decoe answered.

There was an explosion. Eggman was defeated.

"This isn't over, you blasted hedgehog!" he shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked cockily. Eggman reached to push a button, but before he could an earthquake hit.

Everyone clung to something as the ground shook violently.

"This earthquake's off the charts!" Tails shouted over the roar of the earthquake.

"What's going on?" Cream shouts as she and Cheese clung to a tree. Sonic and Blaze were clinging to a tree as well, Tails was holding on to a boulder, Eggman was in the Eggmobile (or whatever it is you call that floating thing he's in!) so he was fine, and Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe were clinging to eachother.

"Somebody do something!" Bocoe shouted.

"I am doing something, panicking!" Bokkun shouted. Then as suddenly as it started, the earthquake stopped.

"Glad that's over..." Cream murmered.

"Chao chao..." Cheese chirped in agreement.

"Everyone ok?" Sonic asked.

"I'm ok." Tails answered.

"Me two." Cream answered.

"I'm still alive." Blaze put in.

Everyone else was ok as well. Suddenly, Bokkun let out a cry.

"Hey guys, l-look at the sky!" he stammered, pointing up. Everyone looked up and gasped.

The sky was dark, and above the group the clouds were swirling in a circle. It looked like a giant portal.

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed.

"Dr. Eggman, w-was that supposed to happen?" Bocoe asked nervously.

"I didn't do that!" Eggman answered angrily.

"Then who did?" Bokkun asked.

"That would be me." a chilling voice answered.

"Who...who was that?" Cream asked in a small voice. A dark figure emerged from the portal. It looked like a vampire.

"What in the world is THAT?" Decoe asked in shock. The figure opened its eyes, which were a bluish black and glowing. Its black wings, which were closed around its body, spread open, and a tattered black cape formed.

"I dunno." Bokkun answered. But he was lying, he knew exactly what it was. It was the monster from his nightmare.

The figure looked down upon the group, a smirk on its face.

"Who're you?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"One of you knows me very well," the figure answered, "I've many names, but you can call me Nega. I'm here to retreive a certain someone."

"You're not taking anyone away!" Sonic yelled as he got into a fighting stance, followed by Blaze. Meanwhile, Bokkun was silently trying to sneak off toward the base.

"Where're you going, Bokkun?" Eggman called to him. Nega looked over and grinned evily in their direction.

"Uh, nowhere...just to, um..." Bokkun tried to think up an excuse. Before he could, Nega made his move. He sent dark energy beams at Bokkun and trapped him in a sparking bubble.

"Help me!" he cried as the bubble he was in floated over to Nega.

"Why would he be after Bokkun?" Decoe asked.

"Now then, I take my leave." Nega said as he grabbed the bubble and floated upward to the portal.

"Oh no, Bokkun!" Cream yelled with worry.

"Cream, he's one of Eggman's lackies." Blaze said.

"That doesn't mean he should get taken by an even worse guy!" Cream said as she flapped her ears and flew after Nega and Bokkun.

"Cream!" Sonic yelled after her. He, Blaze, and Tails headed after her and Cheese. Nega went through the portal with Bokkun, followed by Cream and Cheese, who were followed by Sonic, Blaze, and Tails with the Chaos emerald in hand. The portal closed.

"What does he expect Bokkun to do?" Decoe asked.

"The only thing he's good at is being a pest." Bocoe muttered.

"Should we try to rescue him?" Decoe asked.

"Good question..." Eggman answered.  
======================================================================

Will Bokkun be rescued? Stay tuned to find out!

I'm not sure if that thing Eggman's always in is called the Eggmobile, if not tell me what it is please. Leave reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic X- Bokkun's Powers Part 3

"Don't worry Bokkun! We'll save you!" Cream yelled. "Chao chao!" Cheese chirped in agreement.

"Cream, get back here!" Blaze shouted. Blaze the Cat was one of Cream's closest came from a seperate dimension, and met the rabbit while trying to retrieve the Sol Emeralds from Eggman. After defeating the docter and his other dimension counterpart, Eggman Nega, she returned to her world, only to meet up with and defeat them again with Sonic. After that, she decided to go back with Sonic and Tails to their world.

"Cream come back!" Sonic yelled.

"But we gotta help Bokkun!" Cream yelled back.

"Fine we'll help him, just stay back!" Sonic and Blaze yelled together.

Waaaaaah!" Bokkun cried.

"Hang on Bokkun, Sonic and Blaze'll help you!" Cream called reassuringly as the hedgehog and cat flew at Nega. Bokkun looked back at them.

"I can't beleive I'm saying this, but Sonic, HEEEEEELP!" he shouted.

If Bokkun was asking him for help, Sonic knew he was desperate. Sonic Spindashed and knocked Bokkun's trap out of Nega's hand, breaking it in the process. Bokkun was free. Cream caught him.

"Fly back through the portal, we'll catch up!" Sonic ordered.

"Ok, be carefull." Cream said as she flew through the portal. Sonic and Blaze distracted Nega by attacking him.

Cream, Cheese, and Bokkun fell through the other opening in their world, but caught themselves just in time. They landed on the ground.

"Great, we made it back!" Cream cheered.

"Oy, Cream! There ya are mate!" a voice called. A raccoon about Cream's age ran up to her, a chocolate colored Chao following her. It was Marine and her Chao, Cocoa.

"Marine, where did you come from?" Cream asked.

"I was watchin you lot from those bushes when that creepy vampire guy showed up. Where're Blaze, Sonic, and Tails?"

"They should be back soon."

Right after Cream said that, the three mentioned animals came through the portal, which disappeared after they fell through.

"Sonic, Blaze, Tails! Are you all ok?" Cream asked as she and the others ran up to them.

"We're fine, but man, traveling through portals really makes ya dizzy." Sonic answered as he put a hand on his head.

"Oy, who the heck was that creep anyway?" Marine asked.

"That was Nega. He's pure evil. He craves negative energy and power. He would destroy an entire planet to aquire it if he had to." Blaze answered.

"But then why is he after me?" Bokkun asked.

"Obviously you have some form of negative power that he wants."

"But...I-I'm a robot! I don't have any powers! The only thing I'm good at is throwing bombs and delivering messages!"

"Oh, give it a rest Bokkun, it's obvious you're not a robot." Dr. Eggman said as he, Decoe, and Bocoe came up in the Eggmobile.

"Huh, that obvious huh?" Bokkun asked.

"You're not a robot?" Sonic asked incredously.

"Of course not! Why do you think I have to strap on a jetpack everytime I wanna fly?"

"How do you know Nega?" Cream asked. A sad look appeared on Bokkun's face.

"He destroyed my home planet," he gave a small, sad laugh, "I'm the only one left from my planet."

"Sorry about that little buddy." Sonic said apologeticly.

"That's ok."

"So, whatta we do about Nega? He's sure to come back for Bokkun." Tails asked.

"Well, we could jump into a spaceship and run away into space." Bokkun suggested.

"Yeah, look how well that worked for ya this time." Eggman said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"He's talkin about when he found me." Bokkun answered.

"When he found you?"

"Yeah."

"Would you tell us that story?" Blaze asked.

"I guess so. No harm in it." Eggman answered.

Hurray! Flashback story time! Next chapter will be my version of how Eggman found Bokkun.

R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, heres chapter 4! This is my version of how Bokkun was found by Dr. Eggman. In my version, Eggman finds Bokkun just after arriving on Earth, but before he attacks the city in the episode Amy and Knuckles show up. Do enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxo

"I was exploring on Earth in a desert type region for the Chaos Emerald, when I happened to come across Bokkun..." Eggman started.

(Flashback time!)

Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe arrived in a small transportation robot in a desert where supposedly a Chaos Emerald was located. Eggman stepped out of the machine.

"Dr. Eggman, are you sure there is a Chaos Emerald here?" Bocoe asked.

"Of course! Don't doubt my geniousness! There was a signal of strong energy here, it has to be a Chaos Emerald. What else would give off such a powerfull signal?" Eggman asked.

Suddenly they heard a soft moan. They looked around, and saw a small black form lying on the ground a few feet away. Eggman and his robot lackies walked over to it.

"What is it?" Decoe asked. Bocoe picked up a stick and poked its head. It let out another moan.

"I think he needs help." Bocoe asked.

"Good observation, Sherlock," Eggman said,"Let's take him back to base. Whatever he is, the signal's coming from him."

"Are you sure about that? What if he is dangerous?"

"A tiny thing like him? How much of a threat could he be?"

With that, Eggman picked up the unconcious creature and he, Decoe, and Bocoe returned to the machine and flew back to the base.

An hour later, the creature woke up in a small room in a bed.

'Where am I...?' he thought. He sat up but immediately regretted it. His whole body was sore.

'Guess I had a rough landing...what happened? How'd I get here? Who found me?...Oh no, don't tell me...he found me! But the ship was set for 5 lightyears from the planet, how could he have followed me?'

He looked around wildly with wide yellow-green eyes, when he heard the lock in the door. He jumped out of the bed and hid under it, staring at the door. He saw 3 pairs of feet, then heard voices.

"Where'd he go? He woke up a minute ago." Decoe asked.

"Did he simply vanish into thin air?" Bocoe asked. Eggman looked around, then heard some shuffling from under the bed.

"If by vanish you mean hiding, then yes," he said, "Come out from under there. We won't hurt you, as long as you don't hurt us."

Slowly, the little black creature crawled out from under the bed. He looked up at them for a few seconds, then bolted for the door. Decoe and Bocoe barred his way.

"Hold it!" they both ordered. He kicked both in the shin, then ran by while they hopped around holding their legs. Before he got far down the hall, another robot appeared and grabbed him and took him back to the room where Eggman was waiting while tapping his foor impatiently.

"I said we wouldn't hurt you, as long as you don't hurt us. I won't hold hurting those boltheads against you, as long as you cooperate."

"Fine whatever. Just don't take me to him! I'll do anything!-"

"Hold it! What are you talking about? We just wanted to know who you are, where you cam from, and why there's a strong energy signal coming from you?"

"Oh, in that case," the little black creature said, squirming free of the robot, "My name's Bokkun. I come from a planet 5 lightyears away from here. As for the signal, no clue what you're talkin about. What about you? Who the heck are you people?"

"I'm the evil genius Dr. Ivo Robotnik!"

"Or as most call him, Dr. Eggman." Bocoe put in.

"We come from another planet as well, one called Mobius. We got here do to a little thing called Chaos Control. Do you happen to have a big gem with you? About this big, comes in 7 colors."

"Nope. No gems, maybe your signal tracker thingie's just broken." Bokkun answered.

"Hm, maybe. If you don't mind, who were you talking about a minute ago? You said not to take you to him, who's 'him'?"

"Uhhh..." Bokkun shuddered and looked nervous for a minute before answering. "N-no one. Just forget I said anything. Doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"Alright..." Eggman said with a thoughtful look. "So anyway, just what are you? You don't look like any animal I know."

"Well, um...I don't exactly know. My mom said her great granpa knew but never said anything, and everyone pretty much forgot. We didn't really care."

"We? There's more of you?"

Bokkun went rigid, his eyes widened, and tears started spilling out of them. "N-no. Not anymore. There were a bunch of us before...before...b-before...BEFORE THEY ALL DIED!" he got out before bursting into tears. He plopped down on the floor and continued crying, Bocoe and Decoe looking at him sympathetically, while Eggman had a serious/thoughtful look on his face.

"Died? What happened?" he asked.

"I-I can't tell you...m-my mom said to never talk about it before she launched me into space before she..." at this Bokkun let out a gut wrenching sob, more tears falling heavily from his eyes, and even Eggman felt sympathy for the poor little alien. He and his duo of robots huddled.

"Poor thing, his entire species wiped out and he's the only one left. Must be hard for him." Decoe murmured.

"What should we do with him, Dr. Eggman?" Bocoe asked.

The docter was silent for a minute, then said, "Well, as far as we know, he has no family. He probably won't last long on this planet on his own. And I'm curious as to where that signal's coming from. The device is not broken. So that leaves one option..."

Eggman turned to Bokkun, who seemed to be calming down somewhat.

"Since you have nowhere else to go, why don't you stay with us?" Eggman asked.

Bokkun sniffled. "R-really? You'd let me?"

"Of course, you'd have to do something for me in return. What are you good at?"

"Well, on my planet I was the newspaper delivery guy. So I guess I'm good at deliveries-Oh! What's that thing?" Bokkun ran over to a small TV.

"Uh, that's a TV. Although it doesn't exactly work right. It's supposed to just be an enterteinment device for when we're bored, but the things keep exploding. Not sure why-NO! Don't touch that-!" Eggman yelled as Bokkun pushed a button on the TV.

The TV exploded, filling the air with smoke. Everyone in the room was coughing. Once it cleared, Eggman and his robots glared at Bokkun, who suddenly burst out laughing.

"Do it again! That's way better than what ours did! Ours shorted out, but didn't explode. That was cool! Do it again, do it again!"

Eggman and the two robots stared at him with confused looks. Then Eggman smirked as he got an idea.

"Ok Bokkun. I think I know something you can do we'll all enjoy. You can be our messenger, and use those TVs to do it. We've got tons of them, so you can easily replace them. And I've got the perfect people you can deliver them to..."

xoxoxoxoxo

"And that's the story." Eggman finished. By this time, most of the group had sat down to get comfortable.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool story. So you came from some other planet?" Sonic asked. Bokkun, who was sitting and leaning against a rock, nodded.

"Yep. Got sent to Earth, met Eggman, after a few days I met you guys."

"I always wondered where you showed up from, since I never saw you with Eggman until then." Cream said. "Chao." Cheese said.

"So why is Nega after you?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is he showed up one day, demanded something called the 'Negative Fruit', then destroyed everything when we said we didn't know anything. My mom put me in an escape pod, then managed to launch me into space before..." Bokkun was close to tears. Cream got up, walked over to him, and gently placed a hand on his head.

"It's ok Bokkun. We won't let Nega get you." she said.

"Yeah, he'll have to go through all of us first." Sonic piped in.

"You guys are really gonna help me?" Bokkun asked increduously. Even Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe were a little stunned.

"Sure. We help anyone in trouble, including you guys." Tails said.

"I dislike anyone who picks on the weak." Blaze piped in.

"Thanks I guess-Hey! I'm not weak!" Bokkun yelled angrily.

"Compared to Nega, yes you are."

"Oh, well that's true I guess."

"We should tell the others so they'll be ready." Tails suggested.

"Hey Eggman, until this Nega creep is taken care of, let's form a truce." Sonic said.

"I guess there's no other choice. Alright, truce." Eggman agreed, shaking hands with Sonic.

"You guys go back to you're base, we'll come by tommarow."

"Ok, deal. See you tommarow."

"And no tricks. We're doin' this for Bokkun, so save the tricks for when he's safe." Tails put in.

"Fine, no tricks or anything."

"Kay. Bye."

Sonic's group left, and Eggman and his group returned to the base.

"So, how are we gonna beat this guy?" Bokkun asked as he and the others sat around the main room.

"We don't know that yet. We'll figure it out tommarow. In the mean time, why don't you get some rest Bokkun? You look exausted." Eggman suggested.

"You kiddin'? I'm not tired one bit..." Bokkun curled up in the chair he was sitting in and fell fast asleep.

"Yeah, I can see that." Eggman snickered.

xoxoxoxo

And thus, Bokkun's back story and why he loves explosives are revealed. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'll tell you this, it's gonna involve Bokkun and a nightmare. 'Kay, no more spoilers. R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 of the series!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bokkun looked around. It was dark and cold, and he was sure his eyes were open when he held up and saw his hand.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud, hearing his voice echo eerily around where ever he was.

"Welcome, Bokkun." a familiar chilling voice greeted from the darkness around him.

"W-who's there?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Forgotten me already? I'm heartbroken, Bokkun." Nega appeared out of the darkness. Bokkun trembled and tried to run, but found he couldn't move his feet. He continued to struggle as Nega floated towards him.

"D-don't hurt me!" he stammered pleadingly.

"I won't. Not yet anyway. Unfornantly I can't absorb your powers in your dreams, or I would have done it the first time and saved myself the trouble of tracking you down."

"Powers? What powers?"

"What powers? You don't know? Well, allow me to demonstrate." Nega shot a bolt of energy at Bokkun.

Bokkun cried out and put his hands up in a futile attempt to defend himself. He heard an enxplosion from to things colliding, but nothing hit him. He opened one eye and peered over his arms, and saw a strange, clear, blackish forcefield in front of him. He opened both eyes and gazed at the forcefield in confusion, realizing it completely surrounded him, protected him.

"What? How'd I...?" he mumbled, looking at Nega with a questioning look.

Nega chuckled. "That's only one of many things you can do. Forcefields are amateur, as you can see," a forcefield surrounded Nega,"I can make them easily without having something thrown at me. Energy bolts don't take long to master." he sneered. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, I'm going to absorb your powers."

"Absorb? Whattya mean?"

"I'm going to extract them from you. A rather painful process that, sadly for you, you won't live through."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Your powers are attatched to your aura, if your aura is gone, then, well, I'm sure even your 6 year old mind can fit it together."

"B-but...if you were after me, why didn't you just take me on my planet instead of destroying it?"

"Honestly, I didn't know you were the Negative Fruit I was searching for until I saw you. Then I sensed the powers within you and followed your signal. I arrived on Earth, but found you were gone, then followed your signal to this planet."

"Why do you want my powers? You have your own, can't you just leave me with mine even though I had no idea they existed until now?"

"No, yours are the strongest I've seen by far. Having your powers will greatly enhance mine. With your powers, I'll destroy this planet and many more until I have every ounce of negative energy power in the universe!"

"WHAT? You can't do that! I won't let you ya big creep!"

Suddenly an energy bolt shot out and struck Nega in the chest. He let a pained shout, then a furious growl.

"Insolent, pessimistic, little brat!" he growled, raising a sharply clawed hand.

Bokkun tried to run but still couldn't move. He raised his hands and another forcefield was created, but Nega easily obliterated it in one sweep of his claws, and raised them again to strike Bokkun, who screamed.

"HELP! DON'T HURT ME! HELP!"

xoxoxoxoxo

"Bokkun wake up!" a voice shouted.

Bokkun's eyelids lurched open and he jumped into the air screaming. He hit the roof and hovered there as he looked around.

Decoe, Bocoe, and Eggman were staring up at him with looks of worry and confusion.

"Bokkun, it is just us, come down." Bocoe called up to him.

After a minute, Bokkun slowly floated down to the floor. He was panting and covered in sweat.

"Bokkun what happened?" Bocoe asked.

"Nightmare...Nega...powers...destroy..." Bokkun said between breathes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a nightmare and Nega said I have some sort of powers and he wants them to destroy the universe! Didn't we come up with a code when we're short of breathe or something?"

"We never agreed to that. You were always confusing us."

"What did you mean about Nega wanting powers?" Eggman asked.

"I don't know, I have some type of power he wants to absorb and that he's gonna..." Bokkun.

"He's going to what?" Decoe asked.

"Well he said that absorbing my powers would be really painful and that...I wouldn't live through it..."

"Oh...well, um...how does someone respond to that Dr?"

"Like this. We won't let him do that Bokkun. Without you we won't have anyone to deliver messages to Sonic's silly gang." Eggman answered. He said that, but secretly he was worried about Bokkun's safety. He may be annoying, but he was their friend all the same.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We'll have to wait for Sonic and his little friends to show up tommarow. Until then, maybe you should try to sleep again..."

"No way! Not after that! I'm stayin' wide awake until Nega's gone!"

"If you insist. For now though, I'm going to get some sleep. Bocoe, Decoe, you 2 stay up with Bokkun." With that, Eggman leaned back in his chair and started to doze off.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Decoe asked.

"I do not know. What about you Bokkun?" Bocoe asked.

"How about a game of cards?"

"Sounds good to me." Decoe said.

They got out a pack of cards, but before they started, there was a loud exploding sound above them from outside.

Everyone, including Dr. Eggman, jumped to their feet in surprise.

"What was that?" Bokkun exclaimed.

"Dr Eggman!" Decoe called from one of screens. It showed a huge portal over their base.

"That looks like the portal we saw earlier." Bocoe said nervously.

A figure emerged from the portal, and Bokkun let out a fearful cry.

It was Nega.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Uh oh, Nega's back! Will he succeed in absorbing Bokkun's powers? Stay tuned to find out! R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while! Kinda got into other things, heh heh. But here you go, hope you like!

xoxoxoxoxo

Bokkun let out another yelp, Bocoe and Decoe were running around frantically, and Eggman was getting up after having fallen out of the chair in shock and surprise.

"What do we do Docter?" Bocoe asked.

"How should I know? I wasn't expecting him until tommarow!"

"We need Sonic!" Bokkun cried, hiding under a table.

"That's it! Bokkun, how fast can you fly?"

"Uh, I dunno...fast?"

"Ok, fly to Sonic's place, and bring them back here."

"Wha-? Are you crazy! I'm not goin' out there!"

"Don't worry, we'll distract him. This'll give me a chance to try out my new defense system!"

"O-Okay..."

"Alright, fire the missles!" Eggman pushed a red button, and a barrage of missles flew at Nega.

Nega smirked, and a Energy Shield formed around him. Once the missles were disposed of, he shot a bolt of energy, which hit the roof. A hole was left, and he could see Eggman and his two robot lackies.

"Alright, I'll make this simple, give me the little squirt, and I'll be on my way with no trouble." Nega offered.

"Uh, sorry, Bokkun is not here right now." Decoe stammered.

"We can take a message if you want." Bocoe offered, pulling out a notepad and pen.

Nega frowned, and raised his hand to fire another energy bolt.

"Waah! Here comes another one!" Decoe shouted as he and the others took cover behind their desks.

Meanwhile, Bokkun was hiding in a bush outside, waiting for a moment to run.

"This is stupid! How'd I let them talk me into this?" he muttered. "Okay, time to do this."

Bokkun jumped from the bushes and started his jetpack. He flew as fast as his jetpack would go.

"Come on, faster." he muttered to himself.

Nega, who was about to throw another bolt, caught movement in the corner of his eye. He looked and saw Bokkun, flying fast. He smirked, and threw the bolt towards him.

Bokkun let out a yelp as a bolt of negative energy hit the ground ahead of him. He came to a stop and landed, turning and staring fearfully at Nega. He was smirking, then sent another energy bolt at him. Bokkun shreiked, and threw his arms up to protect himself. Like in his dream, an energy field surrounded him. It only held long enough for the energy bolt though, and disappeared after.

"Uh oh..." he whimpered.

"Sorry, Bokkun, not fast enough." Nega chuckled. He sent yet another bolt at him.

Bokkun could only stare in shock as it came at him. Then, there was a rush of wind, and someone picked him up and carried him out of the way.

"Looks like I'm just in time." a voice said.

"Sonic?" Bokkun looked up to see the blue hedgehog. Sonic set him down, and gave his trademark thumbs up.

"So, Nega decided to show up early, huh?" he asked.

"What're we gonna do?" Bokkun asked as Nega turned to them, glaring.

"Well, you'll probably wanna hide, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm gonna do what I do best. Tails and Shadow'll be here soon, and we can finish this guy off."

"Great, but Nega's coming over here NOW. Whadda we do until they get here?"

"We keep getting outta the way."

Sonic grabbed his arm and pulled him behind him, getting out of the way just in time before a bolt of energy hit where they'd been standing.

They zigzaged across the terrain, dodging bolt after bolt.

In Eggman's base, they were watching the action by a security camera.

"I never thought I would hear myself say this, but go Sonic go!" Bocoe cheered.

"I hope Bokkun will be okay." Decoe said, worried about the little black creature.

"Knowing Sonic, he won't let anything happen to Bokkun. After all, we know Sonic wouldn't let an innocent little thing like Bokkun get hurt. He's too much of a softy for that." Eggman had to smirk at the last part of the sentence.

"Do you think Sonic can handle Nega on his own?"

"More than likely his little friends are coming to help."

"You are correct Docter, the X Tornado is coming in fast, along with something else. It must be fast if it can keep up with the X Tornado." Decoe said.

"Shadow." Eggman guessed.

Eggman was right.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"When are those two gonna get here?" Bokkun exclaimed as an energy bolt barely missed them.

"No worries, they're comin'." Sonic replied, "Hey, why don't you fly to Cream's, and we'll handle Nega."

"Okay."

Sonic launched Bokkun into the air, where he activated his jetpack and started to fly off.

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU LITTLE PEST!" Nega shouted. He created a arrow shaped energy bolt, and shot it at him.

The arrow hit Bokkun's pack, and it did a small explosion. Bokkun let out a cry as he plummeted toward the ground.

"Bokkun!" a voice called. He looked and saw Tails in the X Tornado with the top opened. Tails was holding a hand out. Bokkun grabbed it as he passed, and clung to it as he was pulled into the plane. The top closed, and he sat in the back seat.

"You ok?" Tails asked.

"I will be, once that Nega creap's history." Bokkun replied shakily as he looked out the window. He caw a black and red streak.

"Shadow came too?"

"Yeah. Since he's on our side now, he helps us out a little more."

The plane closed in on Nega.

"Alright, we're going on the offensive. Ready?" Tails asked.

"I'm always ready for explosions!" Bokkun laughed.

Tails pushed some buttons, and a barrage of missles were sent at Nega. Nega created a forcefield and the missles were destroyed.

Shadow sent Chaos Spears at him, but the same thing happened.

"There's gotta be some way to beat him." Tails murmered.

"Maybe I should just give up..." Bokkun sighed.

"No Bokkun, we can't give up. There's gotta be some way to beat Nega. Can you think of anything?"

"Not really. All I know is, he's really short tempered, and the only hit I ever scored on him was when he threatened everybody."

"Hm, I think I've got a plan. Let's get Sonic, Shadow, and Eggman and discuss it."

"Uh, ok."

The plane flew towards Eggman's base.

"Where's that fox going?" Shadow asked. Sonic ran up beside him.

"Let's follow him and find out."

The two hedgehogs raced after the plane.

Tails landed the X Tornado landed beside the base.

"Bokkun, you get inside." Tails ordered.

"One step ahead of you." Bokkun jumped out of the plane and ran through the door. Shadow and Sonic ran up to Tails.

"What's goin' on?" Sonic asked.

"I think I've gotta plan." Tails gave a thumbs up.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Bokkun asked from under the table he'd been hiding under since he got inside.

"Well, what if you used your speciality?" Tails asked.

"What? Bombs? How's that supposed to help!"

"Well, what if we sealed Nega in another dimension? One he can't escape from?"

"I see where you're going with this." Eggman said.

"We tweak one of those TVs into a device that'll send Nega to another dimension, with the use of the Chaos emeralds."

"And where do I fit into this?" Bokkun asked uneasily.

"Well, you'll have to take care of getting Nega to hold the bomb long enough." Tails replied.

"Say what!"

"Don't worry, we'll keep him distracted. When we give the signal, throw the bomb." Shadow said.

"B-but...I'm scared."

"It's ok, Bokkun. We promise nothing'll happen to you." Tails assured him.

"W-well, if you're sure...but if I die, I'm so haunting you idiots! Got it!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "Yeah, we get it." Tails chuckled.

xoxoxoxoxo

Nega smirked when he saw the blue hedgehog and the fox walk out of the base.

"Listen up Nega, we really don't want to fight you. So how about you just leave Bokkun alone." Sonic announced.

"Sorry, that's not how this goes." Nega retorted.

"But Bokkun never did anything to you, why can't you just leave him alone?" Tails asked.

"Because his powers are the strongest I've seen, aside from my own, and I won't stop until I have them!"

"Well forget it!" a voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see Bokkun on the roof of the base. "You're not gettin my powers, buddy!"

"We'll see about that." Nega trapped Bokkun in a sphere of energy like earlier, bringing him over to him.

"Bokkun!" Tails yelled.

Sonic spindashed at Nega, but Nega created a forcefield around himself and Bokkun. Sonic repeated his attack again and again, but it was futile.

'I sure hope this works...' Bokkun thought. He closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could. A forcefield appeared around him, and expanded, breaking the orb he was trapped in.

"Well, seems you've learned a new trick, pest." Nega chuckled. "But it's going to take more than that to beat me."

"I know that." Bokkun smirked. He flew above Nega using his new jetpack, and pulled out his trademark TV. "Hey Nega, hold this for me!"

Bokkun threw the TV down and slammed it on the top of Nega's head. He growled, and caught the small electronic as it fell into his hand.

"What is this idiocy?" he muttered. The screen had a 3 in red on it, counting backwards. It reached 0, and blew, a white flash of light coming from it. Then, a portal opened, sucking Nega into it. Bokkun flew as fast as he could away from him and the portal, and landed behind Sonic and Tails. Shadow and Eggman ran out of the base.

"It worked! Haha, I knew this was a great idea!" Eggman laughed.

"NOOOooo..." Nega shouted as the portal closed. He was gone like that.

"So, it's over?" Bokkun asked.

"Yep." Sonic replied with a nod.

"Mr. Sonic!" a light voice called. Cream and Cheese ran up to them. "You did it!"

"Hey, no sweat."

"Speak for yourself, blue boy." Bokkun retorted. Everyone, minus Shadow and Eggman, started laughing.

'Hm, it seems Bokkun's made some new friends. Looks like I'll have to get a new delivery boy...' Eggman thought.

Unnoticed by the good guys, Eggman snuck back into his base.

"Alright you two, let's give Sonic and his friends our own special thank you and good bye." he ordered Decoe and Bocoe.

"But what about Bokkun?" Bocoe asked.

"Oh, he'll be hanging out with Sonic's silly gang now. Might as well give him a formal farewell."

"Yes Docter." the two robots pushed two red buttons (don't we all love red buttons?;) ).

Sirens went off, startling the group outside.

"Wha-?" Sonic started, but was cut off by the ground below them launching them into the air like an ejecter seat.

"Look out below!" Tails yelled as they hit some trees. They hit a few branches on the way down, then finally landed on the ground.

"That wasn't nice." Cream muttered as she dusted herself off.

"Hey Bokkun, what the heck was that?" Sonic asked.

"Dr. Eggman's new security system." Bokkun replied from a tree branch.

"Want me to run you back over?"

"Nah, who needs em. I'll just hang out with you guys, now I can deliver messages for you!" Bokkun pulled out a lit bomb. "This'll be a blast!"

Everyone yelped and started to run off.

"Put that thing out Bokkun!" Sonic yelled.

His warning came too late, and the bomb blew.

Everyone was thrown by the force of the blast, and landed on their backs, or in Tails' case, in a tree.

"That wasn't funny!" Cream retorted when Bokkun broke into laughter.

"Return to sender." Shadow growled as he sat up.

"Sonic, should we let him hang around?" Tails asked nervously.

"Why not? He'll be an interesting addition to our little club, heh heh heh." Sonic chuckled as he watched Bokkun help Cream up.

~The end!

xoxoxoxoxo

Finally finished this. Hope you liked it! R&R! 


End file.
